


Doorways

by blustersquall



Series: Cullen Rutherford x Nevena Trevelyan [2]
Category: Cullen - Fandom, Cullenites, Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age Inquistion - Fandom, Dragon Age: Inquisition, TametheLion
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex, Partially Clothed Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blustersquall/pseuds/blustersquall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. Knight-Captain Cullen and Nevena Trevelyan take a risky few moments to deal with some personal needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doorways

She isn't sure how she came to be in this situation, trapped against the hard wooden door, the metal fixings against her back, with the Commander pressed against her, his armour hard and cold, guarding the heated skin she wanted to touch beneath it.

His mouth on hers, frantic and demanding, tongue over lip, hot breaths and sighs exchanged, while her hands fumble for any inch of skin she can reach and his own cup her backside, his strong fingers digging into her flesh.

"Cullen," she manages to choke out his name, in the brief moment he takes his mouth from hers. But then her thought is gone and she's drowning in his breath and touch. How his lips move across hers, and how she can just about feel his fingers pulling at the soft material of the breeches beneath her Inquisitor robes.

She hears herself say, "we can't."

It's true.

He had come to her chambers to fetch her for a meeting, and now they were up against the door practically tearing into each other and their companions would wonder where they were. All assembled around the war table, waiting for the two main players.

"We have time." Cullen tells her, his voice strained and more a moan than his actual speaking voice. They don't, but to Nevena it feels like it's been days since they saw each other, let alone touched each other, so she complies to his words and returns his kisses feverishly.

Cullen eases the dark blue fabric of her breeches down until they're somewhere around her knees. She realises, as he cups her heat, he has removed her underclothes with them, and she moans into his mouth as he draws his fingers across her. She's wet with excitement and wanting, eagerly, she grinds against his hand drawing his fingers towards her core.

The Commander's mouth leaves her own, and she's left panting and flushed. She notices the glint of wickedness in his eyes and in the seconds between he's on his knees before her and has her right leg hoisted onto his shoulder having pushed her offending clothing down to her ankles.

Her head falls back when she feels the first touch of his lips to her heat, the brief touch of his tongue against her. She grasps her hands into his hair, the only thing that keeps her stable. Her hips react without her consent as she rises them against his mouth.

"Freckles?" The voice on the other side of the door startles them both, but Cullen is quickest to recover and continues his work, suckling on the sensitive pink swollen peak, teasing at her with his middle and ring fingers.

Nevena swallows air, struggling to find her voice.

"Y...-Yes?" She manages to get the word out of her throat. Below her, Cullen laughs and she shudders in response, the bass of his voice sending a ripple of delight through her.

"We're waiting for you at the meeting in the War Room," the voice on the other side of the door explains. Vaguely, Nevena recognises it as Varric. "You and the Commander. You seen him?"

As her fingers clench into Cullen's hair, his free hand in the small of her back pushes her further towards his mouth as he buries his face and licks the flat, roughness of his tongue against her.

Biting her lips together, Nevena manages to stifle a moan and it comes out as a squeak. Her head whacks against the wooden door, and her eyes clenched shut tightly, she's trying to concentrate and answer Varric but its growing increasingly difficult to remember her own name, let alone how to speak.

"N-- no!" She manages after a few seconds of breathing through her nose to gain a moment of clarity. "Ha- ha-..." her head lolls back further as she forces air in through her nose, Cullen suckles on the swollen nub again and this time Nevena moans.

"Nevena?" Varric's voice comes through the door, concerned.

"Haven't-seen-him!" Nevena shouts, though the words are said quickly it's more like a jumbled mess, but the answer to his question is there.

"You alright, Nevena?"

She wants to say no, that she's being accosted by the Commander in the best way possible and that everything must be cancelled while she gets her own back, but that's too wordy and she's lucky if she can breathe.

Heat builds in her belly as Cullen changes the pace of his fingers and the flickering of his tongue returns, teasing against her.

"In a minute, Varric!" She says, loudly, "be there in a minute!" Her fingers dig into Cullen's hair, she grinds her hips into his mouth.

"Nevena-"

"I'll be there IN A MINUTE!" She smacks the door with the flat of her hand, hoping that is enough to send Varric away. As she looks down at Cullen, she sees his eyes open and alert watching her. It's what pushes her over the edge and she comes undone.

She breathes deep and unsteady as Cullen gets to his feet and kisses her mouth slowly with a devious grin. She can taste herself and wants to scold him, but she's too occupied riding the waves of her own excitement, trembling on her legs to think of words.

"I hate you," she tells him breathlessly, her voice weak and lacking conviction. "You total, bloody bastard."

"You love it." He teases back, biting her neck, "and you love me."

"Sometimes."

He chuckles against her damp skin, nibbling on her pulse. "Want to stop? Go to the meeting?"

Nevena twists her fingers through her hair, bringing his head up to face her. Curls have sprung away from his usually neat style and lay against his brow. "No," she kisses him, "not until _you're_ satisfied." She deepens the kiss, easing her tongue into his mouth, pliant in his dextrous hands.

Cullen wastes no time, after removing her boots and breeches, he deftly unbuckles his belt from his waist and he pushes his own trousers and small clothes down. Nevena reaches for him, wiping pre-cum from his cock with the tip of her thumb. She strokes him gently and guides him towards her.

He holds her legs up, supporting her in his arms, her arms draw around his neck as he thrusts into her slowly, deeply, hitting her core and sending a jolt of pleasure through her body. There's little she can do against the door, she grapples for his shoulders, has her head against his shoulder her lips pressed against his neck. Her breathing grows more erratic with each stroke.

His hips roll, slow, deliberate and torturous, drawing their time together and their passion out as long as possible. He kisses her hard, tongue rough against tongue, grunting into her mouth when she wriggles against him and he almost loses his balance.

"Nevena-" she cuts him off, biting his ear.

"Faster." She demands of him, and buries her face in his neck, inhaling his scent, curling her fingers into his fur pauldrons tightly.

He obeys and immediately the rhythm changes. No longer slow and deliberate, he moves fast without care, pounding into her roughly. Her ankles lock behind him, and she bites her lips into her mouth to at least muffle the noises she makes. Cullen is less careful, he grunts and moans into her neck, biting down on her skin at brief intervals.

Nevena pushes her hands into his hair and yanks his head, kissing him hotly. He returns it, as he lasts another few strokes before he comes inside her, a hum of fulfilment escaping his lips into her mouth.

They share a few moments together, the fever passing in a haze. Cullen remains inside her for that time, peppering kisses across her cheeks and nose, murmuring almost incomprehensible words of adoration to her.

She responds in kind, wobbly on her legs when he puts her down, and supporting herself on his shoulders as they both recover their breath and their clothing.

Minutes later, Nevena walks into the war room where her companions wait expectantly. She is fully dressed and aside from being pink cheeked and her hair slightly unkempt, she is otherwise unchanged.

Cullen follows her about thirty seconds later, and similarly, he is unchanged except for his hair being more mussed than when he left and for having a sheen of sweat covering his forehead. Immediately, they get down to business.

No one comments on their minor discrepancies in appearance, but Nevena notices Varric with a cocked eyebrow looking at them both with a slight head shake and his arms folded. She decides to avoid the dwarf for a few days.

**Author's Note:**

> Varric refers to Nevena as 'Freckles'. That is the nickname he gives her.


End file.
